


A New Book

by MelyndaR



Category: Criminal Minds, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer Reid finds a strange book that appeared in his apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Book

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with the goal of doing a 100-word drabble - and I managed it! So here you have it. Enjoy!

When life gets to be a little too much– like any genius would – Spencer delves into the world of books – particularly during weekends off. He loves books, and everyone knows it. He even remembers every one he buys. However, one day, a new book just seems to appear on his shelf.

A book of unusually-retold fairytales.  _Once Upon A Time._

Spencer's curiosity is peaked and he's drawn to the book, so he settles down with it and spends the weekend reading and rereading it.

He's not sure why he's so drawn to – of all characters – the Grand Duke in Cinderella…


End file.
